Well-trained comparative medical scientists are needed to meet the research needs of the 21st Century. Veterinarians currently are underrepresented in biomedical research but can make a unique contribution because of their expertise in clinical practice and fundamental biology, as well as their knowledge of spontaneous animal models of human disease. The goal of the proposed education program is to attract veterinarians to NIDDK-relevant research. This program is focused primarily on veterinary residents, a highly motivated group for which research training usually is not provided. This program is designed to first create the desire to pursue research and then to nurture these candidates with strong mentoring and programs, as well as by providing readily accessible research opportunities. Finally, common barriers to research will be addressed. A major aspect of the program will be biannual symposia on spontaneous animal models of human disease to disseminate information to the scientific community on the vast array of models available and to create new opportunities for collaboration. This program will utilize the strengths and resources of Tufts University to develop an untapped resource for research scientists. This will be achieved under the mentoring of a program faculty that has been recruited specifically to provide an interdisciplinary team of collaborative scientists in a variety of disciplines and that provides experienced and positive role models. The program faculty consists of 17 faculty from 9 departments on three different campuses, providing a network of research training in nutrition and endocrine, digestive, kidney, urologic, and hematologic diseases. Veterinary residents will be actively recruited, with particular attention paid to minority candidates. The program will consist of six parts: 1) Biannual symposia on spontaneous animal models of human disease to provide greater interaction with researchers from other disciplines and to increase opportunities for collaborative research; 2) A multi-function website to facilitate research, including two web-based courses on laboratory techniques and applied statistical methods; 3) A resident research and development (R&D) seminar series that will include topics to foster an interest in research and to facilitate research training; 4) Short-term introductory research electives; 5) Intensive research training electives; and 6) An active mentoring program. The inclusion of a specialist in outcomes assessment on the program faculty will ensure timely and accurate assessment of the program. Short-term evaluations will be used to guide development in the early stages of the program. Mid-range impact of the program will be evaluated by the number of participants, research presentations, grants, and papers. Long-term outcomes will be assessed by the number of Tufts-trained residents that do postdoctoral training and pursue research careers, and by using existing and novel outcomes assessment instruments. These evaluations, continued refinement, and the commitment of the program faculty will help to ensure that this becomes a self-sustaining program.